Just give me the Greenlight
by StylinsonChild
Summary: Harry is an openly bisexual 18 yr old boy, his sister is Jo who is 15. When Louis, a closed gay 17 year old, moves to Holmes Chapel how will Harry react? Will this affect his family? Is this the love they want or is this the love they desperately need? (The title comes from Five Seconds of Summer song-'Greenlight')
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a completely made up story, fictional, any resemblance to real life people is a complete coincidence sorry. I got the inspiration from my favourite song "Same Love" by Macklemore. I thought of the story, the names, the settings, etc. my friend did help with some names, thanks! The only reference that isn't mine is some song lyrics, but that's about it. THANKYOU! **

_Unknown POV_

Harry was an 18 year old boy, tall, skinny, smart, cute dimples, the nice kid that everybody likes. He has been bisexual for as long as he can remember he has come out to his family and the school, but he hasn't been bullied or unaccepted everything has gone perfectly. Harry had a younger sister called Jo, she was a sweet 15 year old, they were extremely close for siblings and never fought each other, Jo was the popular one she could get any guy at the snap of her fingers, but she wasn't bitchy. She didn't sleep with every jock or hang out with snobby cheerleaders, no, Jo made friends with the nerds and outcast's and had a long term boyfriend Caspar for about 3 years now. Everyone respected Jo for her choices and never got pressured.

Now Louis, Louis was a 17 year old boy, gay openly, he lived in Doncaster with his sisters and parents. He had transferred schools four times, each time for bullying; now he has decided to change cities and move to Holmes Chapel. He hopes he can get a boyfriend without being bullied. The bullying was never just at school, no, it always followed him home, on his Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, and even some people found his Snapchat account and bullied him through that. Louis had to buy numerous phones and change his number so many times he can't even remember what it is now.

_Louis' POV_

As we, finally, pulled into our new driveway I jumped out of the SUV and saw our new house, a small single storey home with a neat garden. As I turn around I see a tall boy with cute ass dimples and bright green eyes. "Hi. I'm Harry." He says his voice soft and deep. "My mum said I have to come help you guys unpack or somethin'" Harry continues. I just stare at him, wow I think, he is hot, extremely. No scratch that he is beautiful. I didn't realise I was staring until Harry spoke again "See somethin' you like?" He asks with a smirk, I blushed, oops. "Yeah, just you." I say as I snap back to my sassy self. He's probably not even gay I think to myself, well I shouldn't put myself down just yet you know what they say, I think 'the best ones are also gay.' "Go pick up the box and put it in the hallway." I say to Harry, while pointing at a box and swaying my hips as I walking off.

*****2 hours later at Harry's home****

_Harry's POV_

That kid who moved In next door is hot, fuck, not just hot he's stunning. I managed to get his name and number Louis, ahhh, Louis that name suits him. I should text him, no wait, maybe I shouldn't I don't want to seem desperate. I'll just wait until school tomorrow then I'll see him, I wish he was into guys. He might be, he said he thought I was good-looking, that was flirting? I don't know, I wish I could settle down with a guy or girl just like my sister with Caspar.

**A/N sorry this was really short intro only 600 and somethin' words please review if I should continue with this idea or scrap it. Prompts will be very highly appreciated! Again, this is from my own imagination, the only real characters are Jo and Caspar, I am Jo and Caspar is one of my best friends. THANKYOU! Don't forget a review on your way out. XOXO my babes**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks! To Evil Riggs for that amzayn review, I will take everything you said into consideration! I am sorry for the long wait on the update but here goes nothing… ONCE AGAIN! Everything in this story is fictional, doesn't resemble real life people! So…THANKYOU! Also I will try to keep the POV in Harry's, so it won't be too confusing thanks…**

_Harry's POV_

***in school***

I saw him, Louis, my Louis. I didn't realise I had stopped walking until someone crashed into me. Shit, I think as the bell rings I run to my maths class just as the teacher was taking attendance. "Glad to see you decided to come to class today Harold." my maths teacher said grimly. Yes, I was usual a teacher's pet but not with my maths teacher, Mr. Smith, he hates me. I look around the room to see that the only spare desk is the one next to Louis, oh God, this could go two ways: one, he could ignore me and we can both end up getting decent grades **OR** he could flirt with me, smile that charming smile, send me seducing texts and make me lose all focus and be the complete death of me. Because the world hates me, Louis chose the latter. "Hey." Louis mouthed as I went to sit next to him. I just smile back, and try to concentrate on my work, but throughout the whole lesson Louis would send me texts, not that I'm complaining. _From: _Louis, _To: Harry: 'Hey love, how come you were late? Got caught up snogging a girl? ;)' _I just stare at the text smiling, not worrying if the teacher was looking or not. Mr. Smith was just one of those…how do I put this? M.I.A teachers. He didn't care about work or the students just did what he had to for the money, that's why, I guess, Louis was staring into the side of my head while I typed out a, if I do say so myself, sassy message. _To: Louis, From: Harry: 'No, actually I was caught up staring at you and your gorgeous bum. ;)' _ I chuckled as I hit send waiting for his reaction. Louis bright blues eyes lit up as they read the text message, soon he was typing back. _To: Harry, From: Louis: 'well I'm glad you liked what you saw :), how about we ditch school and have some fun?' _ My phone vibrated, I looked over the message, 1, 2, 3 times! I have never ditched school before; sure I had ditched some classes maybe once or twice but never a whole day. I looked over at Louis; he had big puppy dog eyes and a pout on his lips that I wanted to kiss away. I didn't know but before I could make a decision Louis shot his hand up. "Yes, Louis?" Mr. Smith asked. "May I please use the bathroom?" He asked, ever so nicely.

"Fine, but be quick." I watched Louis sashay away and when he got to the door he looked at me with pleading eyes. I gave in, as I watched Louis walk out the door and down the hallway, I asked Mr. Smith: "Sir? Would it be okay if I used the bathroom?" I tried to use my most charming voice and sweetest smile, while being polite; it was hard considering Mr. Smith hates me. "Fine." Mr. Smith said. "But you two ladies hurry up please." He shouted as me and Louis ran down the hallway and out the door. "Gee, *huff* that was *huff*, easy, *huff*." Louis said in between breathes. "Where do you want to go?" I ask trying to sound relaxed, even though my insides where churning. "'S fine with me." Louis says, just catching his breath."

We decided to go to the little ice-cream shop round the corner from school and we basically just walked around town and got to know each other. What I learnt about Louis: He likes singing, he has done acting ever since he was 3, he has 2 sisters, and he has a girlfriend named Ellie. Damn it.

"Harry, Harry? Hazz?" Louis asked slapping my face.

"What? Sorry." I stutter

"'S okay, I know I'm charming." Louis says with a slight smile. Damn he's cute.

"What were you saying?" I say trying to start the conversation back up.

"What about you? Tell me something."

"Well." I start slowly. "I love singing, music is something that is there for me, I have a 15 year old sister called Jo, and I am bisexual, have been since I was 13." I say, looking back at Louis. "Cute." He Louis says with a smile. I just stare into his ocean blue eyes and he looks back at my dull green eyes.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Where should I go from here? I know this was a really boring chapter but in the later chapters things are going to get good…I hope! Please I need help deciding on what to write next. Please PM me suggestions or send me a suggestion in the review down below! THANKS love ya babe xoxo**


End file.
